Mi angel guardian
by RousenPark97
Summary: *Aportacion a I love IR & las mejores parejas del anime* Los pensamientos de Rukia, luego de que su amor ya no este junto a ella, por lo menos en carne y hueso... no es un buen summary pero denle una oportunidad x3!


Está nublado… muy nublado, hace mucho que esta así, despierto cada mañana con la esperanza de no pensar en muchas cosas, hay mucha melancolía, no sé exactamente cuándo tiempo ah sido el que te fuiste, y no pretendo volver a recordar esos momentos, pero a veces me resulta inevitable… me levanto con la esperanza de que todo lo vivido antes haya sido un sueño…pero no es así, reviso mi calendario y me doy cuenta de la fecha que es… 15 de julio… hoy era tu cumpleaños… como olvidarlo, desde pequeños solía ir a tu casa y compartir todo, aun no puedo creer lo que ah pasado… te extraño tanto.

Bajo pesadamente las escaleras, saludo a mi hermano y a mi padrino, ukitake-san que esta desayunando con el… como una miseria de lo que estaba en mi plato, no tengo mucha hambre, por lo que solo opto por tomar mi bolsa, despedirme de mi familia y ponerme mi impermeable… parece que este día también lloverá.

-Tal vez llegue tarde hoy, nii-sama- le dije monótonamente, tome mi paraguas y mi billetera, el solamente me dio un "está bien…cuídate" y yo Salí lentamente de la mansión, camine por la calle de igual manera dirigiéndome hacia el centro comercial… deberías mirarme… luzco patética… a ti no te hubiera gustado verme así… lo analice y saque un espejito de mi bolso, era verdad, me encontraba en la banqueta de la calle con una mano sujetando el espejo y otra en el paraguas, ya había comenzado a lloviznar… analice mi rostro poco a poco, y si, efectivamente, lucia demacrada y patética, odiaba verme así, aunque tenía toda la razón del mundo pero no, no era justo de mi parte actuar así…_ él _nunca me lo perdonaría si me ve así… así que trate de animarme, sonreí, me calme y seguí mi recorrido hasta el centro comercial…

Llegué a un lugar parecido a una repostería… era muy hermoso, solía venir aquí antes, hice mis compras y Salí con tres cajas bien decoradas y me dirigí a otra tienda, hice algunas compras y me encontré con algunas amigas, que se animaron mucho al verme salir tan contenta y comprando cosas, aunque querían que las acompañara me negué… hoy era un día especial y no pensaba distraerme.

Termine de comprar todo y Salí rápidamente del centro comercial, byakuya nii-sama me había mandado un mensaje para que el chofer de la casa viniera por mí y me ayudara con mis compras… logre divisarlo cruzando la calle y él me ayudo con las cosas que había comprado… me subí al auto y comenzó el recorrido… llegamos a lo que era cercano a un parque, ya había dejado de llover, aunque continúo nublado, este clima era típico de aquí… y odiaba eso…

Le pedí al chofer que me esperara adentro del auto a lo que el accedió, baje todas las cosas y me dirigí a un lugar especifico de aquel silencioso campo, un campo santo… era un cementerio…

-Hola amigo… aquí estoy otra vez… -le dije tristemente a aquel pedazo de piedra que estaba medio enterrado en aquel frio y húmedo suelo, era una tumba, era especialmente hecha para una persona muy especial… tenía un techo, bancos para los visitantes, y hasta un pequeño jardín. Dejé las cajitas que había comprado en aquella pastelería hace unas horas, las abrí dejando ver tres hermosos y bien decorados pastelitos de chocolate… tus favoritos.

Estuve un corto tiempo viendo esperanzada aquella tumba… esperando a que alguien me respondiera, inútilmente, claro. Continúe con mi tarea de dejar todo impecable, limpie cualquier rastro de polvo, deje algunas pequeñas plantas, encendí algunas velas y hasta deje ahí un pequeño libro y un cuadernito de bocetos, quería que se viera perfecto… perfecto para ti, sabía que, en algún lugar tu podías verme, y estabas llorando… al igual que el cielo, al igual que yo.

El silencio es tormentoso, horrible, desolado, triste, la verdad quería huir de ahí, no me hacia ningún bien, solamente quería cavar con mis propias manos hasta poder sacarte de allí… lentamente me di cuenta que grandes cascadas de lagrimas salían libremente por mis ojos, no lo soportaba, te extrañaba, demasiado, no podía creer lo que había pasado, te habían arrebatado de mi, y no es por ser egoísta, simplemente así había sido, el destino nos paro una mala jugada…

Y la lluvia no ayudaba mucho que digamos, después de todo, tu siempre la odiaste, al igual que yo, decías que la lluvia no te dejaba ver la luna, que te recordaba tanto a mí, y yo la odio porque no puedo ver ni un rayito de sol desde que te fuiste, ese sol que me hizo compararte contigo… ya no estaba más… o puede que sí… no supe cuanto tiempo fue el que me quede pensando en los buenos momentos que tuvimos juntos, tantas travesuras que hacíamos de pequeños, nadie nos aguantaba en la misma casa, más que tu mamá, que ahora es como la mía… cuando decidí que tenía bastante tiempo ahí decidí levantarme de donde estaba, sacudiendo un poco mi vestido y volviendo a preparar mi paraguas, di una última mirada hacia tu "lugar de descanso" y abrí mi bolsa como olvidando algo… saque una pequeña cajita de color azul marino de tercio pelo y lo abrí, revelando un collar de plata muy hermoso que había escogido para ti, lástima que no podría ponerlo en tu cuello… ni darte tu abrazo y tal vez beso de cumpleaños… era una cadena plateada con un grabado que decía "I&R forever."

Lo deje colgado en un lado de aquella cruz de piedra mientras que lentamente di una sonrisa melancólica, nuevamente te reirías de mi por mi conducta patética, sabes que nunca fui así, solamente volví a abrir mi paraguas y cerré con llave aquel lugar, deje escondida esta misma porque sabía que tu familia vendrá a verte también, Karin siempre es la primera en llegar, le hubiera encantado que conocieras a tu nuevo sobrino, pero estoy segura de que ya sabes de quién es. Abandone ese lugar subiendo al automóvil, el chofer ya se sabía la rutina, simplemente encendió el calefactor y me dejo hundirme en mis pensamientos… se había hecho algo tarde… y aun así parecía no querer dejar de lloviznar, lentamente logre ver mi hogar a lo lejos, y solté un suspiro de cansancio, mi tarea ya había terminado por hoy. Llegamos y wakaba-san abrió mi puerta para salir, baje del auto y camine hacia la entrada, aunque la lloviera fuera algo molesta y no parara habían algunas personas que seguían con su rutinaria vida sin importarles mucho, caminé por la banqueta hasta la entrada de mi casa, casi pisaba la escalera cuando sentí un fresco viento a un lado de mi, mi hombro sintió esa suave caricia y una parte de mi rostro se calentó, no era como un viento de un día lluvioso, sino, más bien, un viento que deja alguien cuando se aleja o…acerca, ladeo mi rostro para ver si no había alguien jugándome una mala broma pero no hay nada, simplemente pienso que estoy paranoica por tu visita y decido entrar antes de pescar un resfriado, dejo el impermeable y el paraguas en la entrada, y lentamente camino hacia el comedor…

-Ya estoy de vuelta… -solamente menciono… callada y con un toque melancólico una vez más…

-Bienvenida Kuchiki-sama- Me dice una amable señora que se encargaba de cocinar en la casa, solo me acerco con una sonrisa y me pongo detrás de nii-sama planteándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-¿Cómo te fue rukia?-me dijo algo preocupado, abrió un espacio en la mesa y lentamente tiro de una silla para que me sentara a su lado.

-estuvo bien, le compre su postre favorito, arregle y limpie todo, y ore por él un rato… al parecer Karin no había llegado aún… -le dije tomando un sorbo de té que la empleada había dejado en la mesa para mí.

-te esmeraste mucho esta vez, me alegro… -dijo el queriendo sonar comprensivo, cambio bastante desde que ocurrió todo _esto_… ahora era atento, dulce, sensible, y estaba agradecida.

-sí, lo sé… gracias…-le dije sonriendo levemente logró subir mis ánimos un poco, terminamos de comer en silencio, eran alrededor de las 8: OO pm, paso muy rápido el tiempo, me despedí de él y lentamente subí a mi cuarto de nuevo.

Entré a mi alcoba y rápidamente me prepare para tomar un baño, estaba algo empapada por la lluvia, mas todo el ajetreo de ese día, me pareció lo mas relajante así que me desvestí y me metí en la tina relajándome al instante, lave bien mi cuerpo y hasta me quedo tiempo para pensar, me sequé y me puse una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo con unos shorts negros algo cortitos, me quede pensando un rato sobre mi cama, todo había sucedido tan rápido es decir, ni siquiera recuerdo bien los momentos en los que te fuiste, en este momento estaría acostado aquí conmigo, fuimos novios por algún tiempo, además de los mejores amigos, no teníamos fallas, salvo las peleas inocentes y sin seriedad, simplemente brotaban porque si, para hacer nuestros ratos más divertidos… mis ojos estaban humedeciéndose una vez más, diablos.

-Te amo enana, gracias por no olvidarme… -fue lo que escuche como un susurro cerca de mi odio, cuando ese viento que sentí al llegar a mi casa volvió a hacer presencia, era su voz, estoy segura, no me lo imaginé… limpie las lagrimas que estaban presentes en mi cara, voltee a todos lados de mi habitación pero ya no encontré nada, me levante de mi cama, esperando chocar con la misteriosa presencia, buscando al hombre invisible, por desgracia, ese hombre ya no estaba aquí…

Me dirigí patéticamente hacia mi cama nuevamente, tenía que dormir, siento que me estoy volviendo loca, regreso y me encuentro con una sorpresa… sobre mi cama hay una linda rosa color blanco y un collar de plata muy parecido al que yo le di a… no podía ser posible, corrí hacia la cama para comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, mire aquella pieza plateada y me di cuenta que el grabado era diferente al mío… tenia grabado un bello "No llores, mi ángel" él solía decirme así cuando éramos niños, comprobado, era él… simplemente solté una última lagrima y cerré el collar fuertemente entre mi mano, me acosté feliz en la cama oliendo esa hermosa rosa blanca, la deje en mi mesita de noche y volví a dirigir mi mirada en el techo.

Me alegra pensar que no estuve haciendo todo eso en vano, todas las lagrimas que derramé, todas las noches que no dormí pensando en ti, me alegra que te des cuenta, ahora estoy feliz, porque sé que ahora te encuentras bien, y me observas, después de todo, me alegra saber que tengo un ángel guardián, y que me cuidas desde allá arriba… "te amo demasiado, ichigo… no lo olvides"

.-. .-.-.

Hola a todos, ¿como están? Me alegra haber terminado ya esta pequeña historia, em bueno les dire la razón del porque la escribi para empezar, unos amigos y yo, tenemos una pagina ichiruki en facebook y nos encontramos una imagen donde al parecer es un mundo paralelo, y rukia es la humana "viva" y nuestro ichi es el shinigami, tal vez muchos de ustedes ya la vieron, en fin, se que si hacia la historia de que ichigo le dio los poderes a rukia y ella se convertiría en shinigami y cosas asi, estaría un poco mas complicado y aparte me tomaria mas de un capitulo xD por lo que decidimos hacer cada quien un fanfic de este modo expresar nuestra perspectiva de la foto, ojala y les guste, y me encantaría ver algún review espero que estén bien por que la verdad me siento un poquito mal, en fin, nos vemos a la siguiente, good bye!:33

Tezzy'Rouses!:33


End file.
